In a vehicle such as an automobile or car, a powertrain formed from an engine and a transmission arranged in an engine room is elastically supported on a vehicle body by a mounting device so as to suppress vibration transmitted to the vehicle body. The mounting device is formed from a powertrain-side mounting bracket which is attached to the powertrain, a vehicle body-side mounting bracket which is attached to a side member or the like forming the vehicle body, and a bush (bushing) mount for elastically connecting the mounting bracket on the powertrain side and the mounting bracket on the vehicle body side.
Furthermore, the vehicle has auxiliary components and the like for the engine arranged in the engine room. For example, in the engine room of the vehicle, there are provided with a battery for supplying power to the engine and the auxiliary components, and a cooling water reserve tank for securing an expansion space for cooling water in relation to a rising in a temperature and for compensating for a loss of cooling water due to evaporation or the like.
As a supporting structure for a battery, there is provided a structure for attaching a battery tray on which the battery is mounted to the mounting bracket on the vehicle body side of the mounting device via a buffer (for example, Patent Document 1). Furthermore, as a supporting structure for a cooling water reserve tank, there is provided a structure for attaching a reserve tank bracket, to which the reserve tank is attached, to the mounting bracket on the vehicle body side of the mounting device (for example, Patent Document 2).